


The memories of Sumo

by Dragon_Boi_12



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Dragon_Boi_12
Summary: One day the boy didn't come back from school.  He didn't come back the next day or the day after either.  I would never see the boy again, and after that day the man wasn't the same.





	The memories of Sumo

I remember the day my master adopted me. It was another day were I hade to wake up in the cold cage. It's all I knew so even though I disliked it I became used to it. Just like how I became used to the loneliness I felt after I was separated from my mama. Them man looked to be about middle age with a broad physique, short greying hair, and a stubble beard. At his side was a small boy with messy brown hair and large brown eyes. When he saw me he started jumping up and down and pointing at me. He seemed to be begging his father to adopt me. The man agreed to take me and when I was finally let out of the cold cage I was met with a war embrace by the boy while the man petted my head. Maybe now everything would be better? Maybe I would no longer be lonely?

For awhile everything was better. The boy showered me with attention. He would constantly play with me, pet me, and sneak me table scraps when the man wasn't looking. The man loved me also. He would sing to me and constantly call me a good boy, and I believed him. I was making them happy so of course I was a good boy. 

One day however all of that changed.

One day the boy didn't come back from school. He didn't come back the next day or the day after either. I would never see the boy again, and after that day the man wasn't the same. He cried so much more. He seemed constantly sorrowful and there was nothing I could do. He started drinking a strange substance that change the way he acted. Sometimes he would even bring out a stranger metal object. Even though he was obviously not ok he still took care of me. He still fed me. He even called me a good boy when I would try to comfort him, but I knew I wasn't a good boy. If I was a good boy why was my master hurting? Why was he still crying? I tried so hard to help him but all of my efforts were fruitless.

Eventually I became used to the fact that the man would always be hurting. I would always try to comfort him, but I knew it still wouldn't change anything. One day however, I met someone knew. A man who for some reason didn't have any scent at all. Despite that, he seemed kind. He even cleaned up my human after he passed out from drinking the odd substance and bringing out the metal object. I liked this new odd person. I hoped that he would come.

A few weeks later the odorless man did came back. I started to realize that the two men were becoming very close. I was glad, because the odorless man's seemed to make my master happier. The light in the man's eyes finally came back. The same light that I thought disappeared with the boy. My master no longer brought out the metal object. He still sometimes drank the substance and would still cry, but the orderless man was always there for him. I always made sure to be there for my master too. When the odorless man saw this he smiled and called me a good boy.

For the first time in a very long time, I believed that I was.


End file.
